


charles entertainment cheese is templeton the rat confirmed

by Dank_keroppi_13



Category: Charlotte's Web - E. B. White
Genre: Character Death, Charlotte's Web - Freeform, Chuck E. Cheese's, I am not sorry, I hate myself, bitch lasagna, blood mention, charles entertainment cheese, enjoy this, help me, let's go rats, mentions of gore, rat murders everyone, what is this, why, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_keroppi_13/pseuds/Dank_keroppi_13
Summary: this is the worst shitpost i have EVER written. i hate it but i love it and i spent too much effort on itso basically templeton fucking murders everyone except a select few animals and then with the help of nellie the spider creates an animatronic suit and becomes chuck e cheeseinspired by me doing the charlotte's web play at school- some of these lines are directly taken from there





	charles entertainment cheese is templeton the rat confirmed

It was the year 1970.

With the farm’s goose, gander, and sheep dead and gone, a certain rat was becoming all too conscious of time.

Templeton was getting old, and he knew it.

He remembered the orange, decaying. Just like he was.

He remembered the egg, breaking like he would soon.

He walked over to his spider friend, his only friend. His protégée.

“Nellie, remember when I said I didn’t want to live forever? I’m having second thoughts.”

“It’s not like you have a choice.”

“You’re smart! You can help me!”

“How?”

“I’ve always wanted to do something big. Running... a restaurant, maybe? Like my third cousin twice removed, Remy. But I’m not into French food, I mean something simple. I want to change my life, but I’m too old. And I don’t have many people to help me.”

“Okay, let’s head to the dumpster.”

 

Templeton and Nellie returned with a vengeance.

“Alright losers, peace out.”

“Where are you going, Templeton?” asked the young spider Joy.

He froze.

“That’s a pretty tacky name, if you ask me. Call me... Charles. Charles Entertainment Cheese. Actually, don’t call me that. Don’t call me anything. I’ll be gone soon.”

 

The youngest goslings were curious.

“Uncle Templeton, what are you doing?”

“Kids, I’m creating a world of wonder, fun, and more cheese than you could ever imagine. And I’m leaving these losers behind.”

 

“Yo.”

The eldest goslings appeared from behind the trough.

“What’s the deal, Big T?”

The rat explained it all with a sly smile.

The firstborn stepped forward.

“What do we get?”

“Pizza and the world’s admiration, Joey.”

“Cool. We’re in.”

Wilbur toddled out of the straw. 

“These are our friends! You can’t do that!”

 

Templeton had a glint in his eye.

“Nellie?”

And quicker than the goslings could quack, an axe dropped. Hanging from a delicate looking, yet very strong thread.

John Arable’s goal had been completed at last.

 

“Sweet. Anyone else? Or can we go?”

The animals looked on in horror.

“Actually, that was fun. Nellie, bring me that nice and shiny pocket knife.”

 

The barn was covered with splotches of blood.

So were the beds, once the Zuckermans’ throats were slit once and for all.

Only eight were left:

The eldest goslings, and the Lamb.

 

“We’ve got a long road ahead of us, but it’ll be worth it. Now, who wants to go to Manhattan? I know a horse who’s headed North.”

 

As the rat sat unnoticed in the back of a trailer, he read a newspaper.

“Zuckerman Family Found Dead, Killer Unknown”

 

Working and researching, cooking and counting down the days, Templeton fell away. He truly became the one, the only, Charles Entertainment Cheese.

 

The year was 1977. Charles E. Cheese was standing in an alley in his new animatronic suit. 

His mortal rat body was behind him, finally at rest.

But now he had something better.

He was steel, he was soul, he was immortal.

And the best part was, he couldn’t even get acute indigestion.

The goslings came out in their suits as well.

“Pretty spiffy. But I’m tired of the cold. How about we head to... let’s see here... sunny California!”

“We’ve got enough cash for a human face of the company. But the kids won’t like a name like ‘Charles’, it’s too formal.”

“Good point, Nellie. How does ‘Chuck’ sound? Chuck E. Cheese.”

“You have no idea how much I hate that, but I can work with it.”

 

A small voice came from the darkness.

“I’ll help you like I promised, but I want to go back home someday.”

“Of course, little lamb! Soon.”

 

“And thus ends the tale of the evil rat and the farmers that used to live here.”

“Miss Sheep, I’m scared.”

“Oh, don’t worry, little pig. It’s only a story...”

The sheep chuckled to herself.

She would have to check on dear old Charlie sometime, it had been far too long.

 

Now, my beloved reader, you’re probably wondering how I could possibly know of the horrific events that took place. After all, no human survived the massacre.

Well, I never said I was human.

And I never told you my name.

Who knows what it is?

It could be Barney, Herman, Newton, Clarence...

It could even be Charles Entertainment Cheese.


End file.
